Christmas
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: (Name) spends the holiday with her boyfriend, Mycroft and his little brother Sherlock.


Mycroft and (Name) were both sitting in their armchairs by the fire, with Sherlock on the floor doing an 'experiment'. Mycroft was reading a book, while (Name) was playing a video game on her DS. All of them were silent, leaving each other to themselves.

"(Name)?"

She looked up at Mycroft, "Yeah?"

"May we talk in the other room?"

"eh...Sure." She took the blanket off her lap and set her handheld to the side. Mycroft opened his room door, and let (Name) walk in first. She sat on his bed, waiting for him to stood right in front of her.

"(Name)."

"What?"

"I need your help." He then sat next to her on the bed.

"With?" She came closer to him, he started to fiddle with his fingers."Please don't laugh though...I want to dress up as Santa Clause for Sherlock..."He turned away from her.

She giggled, and came even closer to him, their faces so close she would be able to kiss him at the slightest movement.

"Well your body does fit the part."(Name) patted his stomach, making him blush, and irritated.

"Aww!Mycroft don't take it seriously!"She pouted, as she scooted away from him.

"(Name) how many times do I have to tell you, I don't appreciate you, making fun of me..."He looked the other way.

(Name) groaned."I'm sorry Mycroft...I think it makes you kinda adorable though."She smiled.

Mycroft glanced at her"Well I forgive you. Now, about the Santa Clause thing for Sherlock."

"What exactly do you need help with?"

"I want to know how do I make it convincing?"

She started laughing even more,"Are you serious?Just dress up in a red suit and go 'ho ho ho', it's not that hard carry a sack full of presents."

"I got that, but it's Sherlock. He can apparently deduce everything..."

"Well he might not believe you, but he will believe me. I'm a pretty convincing person."

She then got up, opened the door and walked toward Sherlock. He was about three and he was already a little genius. He still was a little child, so it would be a bit easy to lie.

"So Sherlock watcha doing?"

"Experiments." He mumbled. (Name) came and laid down with him. He wore these red and white stripped onesie and it was adorable.

"That's cool, so...Do you believe in Santa Clause?"

"..."

Silence, pure silence.

She sat with her legs crossed, looking at Sherlock and smiled. "Come closer and I will tell you a story."

He hesitated, but did so. Sherlock hugged his knees and listened to (Name).

"Now Sherlock promised me you will listen and not call me or Santa Clause an Idiot. Alright?"

"Alright..."

(Name) smirked and began to talk."There is this man name, Santa Clause. He gives only smart and worthy people, presents. Like me, and maybe...probably you might be worthy enough."

Sherlock of course knew part of the story about Santa Clause, but he didn't know that smart people got presents. "Does Mycroft get a present from him?!"

"Mycroft?!"

His eyes were so fixed on her, that he was just begging for the answer, She started laughing, Sherlock now felt unsure if that was a stupid or obvious question.

(Name) wiped a tear from her face, due to the constant giggling."N-No. Sure he is intelligent, but worthy? I think not, he does not deserve a gift...at all." Sherlock was not entirely sure about this Santa Clause guy, but he seem like a legitimately great person.

"Why?Also how would You know?"

She started to ramble on. "Because Mycroft, eats too much. Complains about everything. He gets flustered by everything I do. He get's mad about everything. He scares all my male friends away, with death threats-May I continue?"

Sherlock shook his head, but waiting for the next question to be answered."How do I know? It's kind of like a common sense question. You have to be like me. A considerate, mellow-out person."

She picked him up,"Now let's see." She turned him around, then upside down. "Yep, yep you are worthy. But this man requires a price."She put him down, on the floor.

Sherlock looked up at her, he stood proud and tall. This Santa Clause seemed like he know what he was doing, and had a good choice of giving presents. "What is this price?"

(Name) smirked, and started to talk, "Well you see, Santa Clause has thing, where he requires cakes and milk, once a year or he will die. The cakes have this protein in it, where it helps his body."

Sherlock's eye glowed and widen."Mycroft has plenty of those, he wouldn't mind if we used them as bait."

"I'm pretty sure he-"

"No. I'll just used it. Even if he won't let me."

"That's the spirit!"

Sherlock was smiling, but he looked confused."When will he come?"

Now, (Name) being (Name), she was a good liar. "Tonight of course, he always come at that time. Now, before you can ask a 'Why? question. He has different time zone. Also he has to find out if the person is worthy, so he stays up all night. Stalking..."

"Like Mycroft does with you?"

"Yes like Mycroft does with-WHAT?!"She practically yelled at him. She stomped her feet as she walked to Mycroft's room.

He was not in there, she grabbed his laptop and turned it on. A password was needed.

"A password?! At lease I have a legit reason to use one!...Password though..." she started to giggle. "As if this is his password..."She started to type her birthday in the password slot. Then proceeded to press enter.

It worked."THIS guy. Is a little too obsessed with me. "The computer was loading and then the background had appeared.

"Oh my god..." She covered her mouth from gasping with her hand. (Name) hands held her cheeks, as she squee in to them.

"He's so sweet though..."

She closed the computer and walked out, her dress swishing as she walked back to Sherlock.

"Your brother is really something." She saw him, still experimenting.

She decided to take a nap, and await for this Santa Clause to arrive.

~Later~

She felt a tug on her sleeve. "(Name) wake up." It was a cute, younger boy's voice. Sherlock. "Yes, Sherly? Do you want something?It's almost midnight."

"I know. But he's almost here, he has to be."

"Of course he will." She got up as she yawn. "What about we do this, you go to sleep and I'll stay up until he gets here."

Sherlock thought about it for a second, before laying on one of the armchairs then sleeping. (Name) yawned as she got up, and walked towards the bathroom. She turned on the water, and looked in the mirror. She felt warm water as she splashed it on her face and rubbed her eyes.

"That's odd I never get this tired..." She walked out the bathroom only to bump into Mycroft.

"Mycroft I-" Her face went from sympathizing to a small smile."Oh...my..god..." He was wearing a Santa Clause costume and everything, but no beard. "You look kinda cute...and dang look at that ass." She slapped his rear.

"(Name) please!"

"haha whatever. Anyways we should wait a few minutes before taking this plan in action."

They sat on his bed, Mycroft stole small glances at (Name). They were boyfriend and girlfriend, but he couldn't even kiss her, mainly because he was too shy. (Name) however was a tease, especially to him. He would try to act mature and ignore her, but it was really hard to do so.

Like now.

(Name) sat next to him, but she kept batting her eyes at him. "Mysie!" She said, she looked so innocent and so cute.

"Y-Yes dear?"

"I got something to for you...Here." She handed him a typical wrapped present. "What is it?"

She put her finger on her lips, while she winked at him.

He opened it, and dropped the box, in horror. Blushed rushed though his cheeks. "(N-Name) w-why would y-you...H-How...T-This is s-s-so! Boorish!"

He covered his face with his hands, as if he had been mentally scared, or if he saw something he wasn't supposed to.

"Um Mycroft?" She looked so confused,"Why do you look like you saw a something sexual?"

"Because I did."

" Wha-"

She grabbed the fallen present, "Oh. My. is the wrong present!"She looked embarrassed.

This gift was very bawdy, but in their situation, nope.

"Who is that even for?!"

She tried to laugh, so it can seem like was just a common mistake,"For my brother!He asked me steal this from some girl!It's not mine!I would never do something vulgar!"

"I suppose I can forgive."

"You should, I'm too awesome."

"That is not a good reason though. "

She then looked a little disappointed."I'm sorry for not having your present though..."

"It is alright, (Name). We should get started though."

"Oh ,I'll do this. I'll pretend to fall asleep, but I'll somehow wake up Sherlock. Okay?"

She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah. Then I'll come out of nowhere."

"Cool beans" She smiled walking to the tiny sleeping figure, by the fire-place. She came close to his face, it looked like an innocent little angel.

She poked his face, then walked to the armchair, with her elbow resting on the side, and her fist on her cheek.

"huh...What happen..."Sherlock rubbed his eyes, then yawned. "Hey...Where's Santa Clause.."

"Ho Ho HO!"

Sherlock jumped and ran to (Name)'s leg, where he climbed onto her body. "(Name)!(Name)!"

She stretched and fake yawned."What Sherly?Is something wrong?"

"Yeah. there's a burglar in the house."

"There is?" Her voice seemed uneasy, as if it was trying to hold in a small laugh.

"Yeah.." He whispered.

"Hohoho!" This 'burglar' said louder.

"Wait...Sherlock...I think it's.."

The lights flashed on, Sherlock now can see who it was. This guy was dressed in a red suit and looked familiar to someone he knew.

"I've come to give presents! To all the go-" 'Santa Clause' said, but stopped.

(Name) looked at Mycroft, she looked at him, giving him a slicing throat gesture.

"I mean, for Sherlock and (Name)!" He recovered from his little blunder. (Name) looked a little confuse, she didn't expect to get a present, but went along with it. "Really!?" She smiled.

"Yes, here you go!"She was handed a rectangular sized present. "Oh. Thanks...You really shouldn't-" She already had half of the wrapping paper torn off on one side, but she could already tell what it was. "Wait...Is this a new-"She torn all the paper off, and it was a skateboard. She looked at it, and then at him. "..Santa Clause...I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Sherlock however looked up at this 'Santa Clause'.His eyes squinted and narrowed up at him, until Santa decided to sit in the chair. Which was when he was picked up and sat on his lap.

"Mycroft?" Sherlock said, trying to get a closer view of Santa. Both (Name) and Mycroft shook, and was a bit perplexed. That was then (Name) came up to Sherlock and started to talk fast.

"Mycroft!?Whatdo you mean!?He'snothe worthyperson?!Right?!" Sherlock glared at her.

"He's not real. Mycroft why are you dressed up like that!(Name) why did you lie to me!?" He had tears in his eyes, as he looked at (Name).

"Well!I!...I'm sorry Sherlock. I was just trying to help Mycroft, make you believe...Anyways here , at least accept my gift." She kneeled to his level, where she handed him again a square-shaped box.

Mycroft looked uneasy, and little concern, of what might be in that box.

Sherlock looked as if he saw heaven when he opened the present. It was a pirate hat and a few other things related to that.

"Thank you so much!(Name) you are so cool!"

(Name) then put on some shades, and crossed her arms."I know I am."

"I must take my leave though." She grabbed the skateboard, and was about to walk out, but Mycroft stopped her. "(Name)!It's almost one o'clock in the morning!You can't leave."

She didn't do anything, put pointed up.

There was mistletoe."Here." She then kissed him, and walked out. "Merry Christmas, Holmes!"

She then rode her skateboard home, and anyone awake was like,"What a cool kid."

* * *

BAM

NOW READ THIS

AND ENJOY IT

I OWN THIS STORY

THAT'S IT

NOT THE MENTION CHARACTERS OR ITEMS


End file.
